Standing on the rooftop screaming my heart out
by Gracknakenfuk
Summary: This is a Randy and Maria fic. It's short and sweet I hope. Includes John Cena. Hope you like it. Rated T for curse words ... but that's it. And uh thanks MariaCenaFan for helping me with chapter 2 : its sequel is called Johnny falls posting it soon
1. Chapter 1

Standing on the rooftops screaming my heart out

Randy was on the rooftop of the arena leaning on the edge.

He was here as always, thinking as always, alone as always…

The night had grown darker like the stars refused to shine in his emptiness.

He bent his head, his sign for surrender. He has lost hope. He then looks up and it starts to rain.

He didn't get out of the rain. He just stood there and tilted his head towards the sky as its tears showered his face. He like the rain because it cried for him. Weakness was never something he wanted to show especially to himself.

"This is so pathetic" He told himself.

"It's not pathetic baby" someone said from behind.

"Damn it Cena!" Randy screamed and leaned on the edge again. John leaned beside him.

"Oh come on Orton, stop beating yourself up over this … Just tell Maria you love her already you pansy"

"You know I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"You don't get it do you Cena … I can't tell her I love her because…"

"Because you're an ass"

"No! Ass … because I'm afraid she won't say it back"

"So? It's better than staying up here and putting on this pathetic display" John said looking down at the road now. John smiled.

"But…"

"Scream that you love her and tell her how it feels"

"But…"

"Scream Orton!"

"I love Maria! She is my every waking moment! My air! The only reason I smile! … I LOVE her! … So are you happy now Cena?!?!?!!?!"

"No … but she might be"

Randy looked down at the road and saw Maria on the sidewalk with her mouth wide open and frozen in place.

"Oh shit"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Shit"

Randy couldn't believe what just transpired his "well-kept" secret was now out … The worst part?!? The person he kept this secret from found out.

"_I have got to buy a soundproof room some day" _thought Randy

He slowly turned to John, nothing but anger in his eyes …

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

John shrugged. "Well I knew that you would never tell her so you know, I gave you a little push"

"A push! You fucking shoved me off a fucking cliff You Retard! Do you realize what you've done?! Now I can never show my face to her again … thank to your little push!"

John shook his head in disbelief. "Come on man, so what if she heard what you said? What you got to lose?"

"Her! I can lose her…"

Irritated as he was, Randy couldn't deny that John was right. Sure Maria heard what he said but at least he doesn't have to hide it anymore but what if she doesn't want to be friends anymore after this? He could not live like that.

A sigh came out from Randy as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look John you don't understand…" Randy's voice slightly about a whisper. "… what I feel for Maria right now is more than love. It's … it's … something stronger"

"then, what is it?" John asked now looking confused.

"Well, It's … I don't know … You know what just drop it man. It's too complicated" said Randy with another sigh.

"Ok man, whatever but you know this love thing is like the ring"

"The movie?"

"No … The wrestling ring. You're not sure if its going work out the way you want it to. Whether you're going win or lose or come out with every bone in your body broken but you still get in and fight don't you? But what do I know … I am a retard after all"

With that John left.

Randy stood there pondering on his best friend's words "How could he know that? Did he already feel what I'm feeling right now?"

He shook his head "God! This is so pathetic …"

It wasn't long before another voice filled the cold air …

"It's not pathetic …" someone said from behind him

"John just leave already …"

He turned around and … _Oh snap_

His now wide eyes were focused on a little brunette coming towards him

"M-m-Maria …. What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer and just kept walking towards him

"I know it's kind of weird that you know I … well … Oh God this can't be happening"

"Well it is and I'm not mad or anything Randy" Maria said placing her hand on his cheek

"You're not?"

"No … because I feel the same way"

"Well what are we going to do about it now?"

"This…" and Maria brought her lips to his

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John never left … he was looking at two people kissing. His best friend Randy and a girl, A girl. Just a girl. He held onto his chest and looked away. He let go and went down the stairs … a tear escaping from his cheek


End file.
